Snowclan
by ultrabookworm
Summary: DISCONTINUED because i do not want to do it.Something is wrong with the clan, who will be able to stop it and what's coming in the forest?


** A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic. It's a story about a clan we made up and the clan members will be writing the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors unfortunately Erin Hunter does :-(**

Chapter 1

Snowclan

The forest was quiet while the sun rose over the tree tops and cleared the mist from the undergrowth. The only sound was the rustle of leaves as a white, young she-cat stepped out into the clearing. She scanned the open ground for any movement in the long grass but there was nothing.  
"Great Starclan!" she muttered "My clan is starving and all you give us is trees and grass!"  
"Cottonpaw?" The white she-cat spun around to see her mentor, Blacktail, emerging from the bushes. He was skinny but you could clearly see his lean muscles under his dark pelt. "Cottonpaw?" he mewed "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! How many times have I told you not to run off like that?'  
Cottonpaw lowered her gaze to stare at her paws, avoiding Blacktails hard stare. "Sorry. I was just trying to feed the clan."  
Blacktail's gaze softened."Come on. Let's get back to camp." He turned and led the way back to the camp. Cottonpaw felt as if her paws were made of stone. This was the third day she came back to the camp with empty paws.  
Snowclan had been starving for several moons because of a mysterious shortage of prey. The thought of fresh-kill made Cottonpaw's belly growl so loud she was sure Blacktail heard it.  
She followed him back to camp. Her senses were alert for anything ...There! She turned just in time to see a mouse searching the leaves for a meal. _Enjoy your meal for it will be the last!_ She pounced on it and gave it the death blow before trotting joyfully back to where Blacktail was waiting.  
"Well done! I'm sure one of your clan mates will enjoy that!" Cottonpaw's eyes glowed at her mentor's praise.  
Once they reached the camp, they added their contribution to the sad looking pile. Blacktail headed for the bramble thicket where the Warriors slept. She saw Ghostfang come out and greet Lightningstorm and her kit, Stormkit. Her other kit, Thunderpaw, was playfighting with the other apprentice, Pinkpaw.  
"Cottonpaw!"A voice called her. She turned to see her mother, Snowstar **(this is me by the way)**, padding over to her. "Cottonpaw, will you bring that mouse to the elders, please?" She asked "And while your'e at it, fetch them some fresh moss too? Polka-dottail said Coalfoot was complaining of aching bones from wet bedding."  
"Sure" Cottonpaw replied "Can I take Thunderpaw with me"  
"Of course." Snowstar gave her daughter an affectionate lick "Just be careful. Would you like to take Waterfang, too?"  
Waterfang was the clan deputy and Thunderpaw's mentor "No" Cottonpaw meowed "We'll be fine. We're not kits anymore!" She picked up her mouse.  
Snowstar's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Of course you're not." she purred before heading over to join Polka-dottail, Snowclan's medicine cat, in her den.  
Cottonpaw went over to the apprentices den where Thunderpaw was.  
"Hey, Thunderpaw" she called "Want to go get moss for Coalfoot and Pebbletail with me?"  
"Sure" Thunderpaw answered. She asked Pinkpaw if she would like to join them but she turned them down.  
"I have to go find Wildfang" She meowed "He's going to teach me a new fighting move!"  
She bounded away in search of her mentor.The two apprentices searched the trees for any moss they could use while they gossiped.  
"Have you heard about the cats that moved into the forest around the lake?" Thunderpaw asked Cottonpaw.

Of course she heard of them. Every cat has. Polka-dottail reported strange cat scents by the Moonpool, the place where cats go to share tongues with their warrior ancestors from Starclan. Her mother told her she was imagining things.  
"Do you really believe...?" Cottonpaw was interrupted by a scratching noise. Thunderpaw was scratching moss from a tree. Cottonpaw was jealous. She couldn't reach that moss! Thunderpaw was much older than her by five moons. Being a new apprentice, she was quite small and thought she would be small forever.  
They headed back to camp the moss in their jaws. They stopped to hunt. Cottonpaw was chasing a rabbit through the trees and onto the bare moor land. It went into a hollow and disappeared into a hole.  
"Fox dung!" She muttered. Getting a good look at the hollow she realized it wasn't an ordinary hollow. There was moss in the corner, sheltered but and overhang in the rock. When she got a closer look, she knew what it was. Two cats, tom and she-cat, had slept here for a night. Judging by the fear scent, she could tell they left in a hurry. Thunderpaw knew it too.  
They bounded off through the woods side by side. When they reached the camp, they were out of breath. They spotted Snowstar and raced across the clearing and skidded to a halt in front of their leader.  
"Snowstar!" They panted "We found... cat scent... on the moor land!"  
"What?" Snowstar was startled by this news. She called her Deputy over and told him to gather a patrol with these two apprentices in the lead. _We get to lead a patrol!_ Cottonpaw was almost jumping out of her fur.  
The two apprentices lead Waterfang, Goldenheart, and Ghostfang to the make-shift camp. They searched the area and followed the trail as far as the mountains. There was nothing more they could do here. But the trail definitely came from the lake. _Are those stories true?_ Cottonpaw thought. _Are we being invaded by other cats for the first time in seasons?_

**A/N: The first chap. was written by Cottonpaw and you can find her on fanfic, she's working on another Warrior story. Her username is on fanfic is Cottonpaw. Check us out at snowclan. where the first chapter is posted too. Each chapter by a different clan member. Please press that little periwinkle bow that has the word "Go" on it and review, we need feedback for motivation. R&R**


End file.
